Slumber Party
by WiseGirl181
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are good friends, but Annabeth wants a chance to get to know each other better. Will this party affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Slumber Party

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth has been planning this for a long time. She knew that she and Piper were good friends, but she felt that she didn't really know her as well as she did with Percy or even Rachel. That's why she planned this slumber party, as a chance for them to have a better friendship.

_Or possibly more than that..._ She thought to herself. She shook her head. _No, you're with Percy. You love him._ Annabeth is in fact, bisexual. Percy knows it, too. Its just that Piper has a way that'll make you want to drool over her. Being a daughter of Aphrodite didn't help. She just made her heart race and she couldn't control it.

It was already late, and Annabeth had to get ready. But she made a quick trip to the Aphrodite cabin to make sure Piper is still okay to come.

"Piper, are you still coming tonight?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'll be over in, like, 20 minutes." Piper was making her bed. She was wearing denim short shorts and a pink tank top. Every time she bent over to fix the sheets, Annabeth's heart would skip a beat.

"Yeah, ok," Annabeth managed to answer. See you."

"See you."

Annabeth returned to her cabin to get ready. She made a deal the night before with Percy that they may borrow his cabin so they can be alone. Percy will be staying in Nico's cabin. Annabeth quickly got all her stuff and jogged to cabin three.

Percy met her at the door. "Thanks for this, Percy. I just think this will be a really good chance for me and Piper to be even greater friends."

"Whatever you say, Beth." Percy smirked. "Just don't go messing up my cabin."

"I won't, Seaweed Brain." They laughed and Percy kissed Annabeth good night.

"Love you," he called as he walked away."

"Love you, too." Annabeth answered. She quickly got into the cabin to get changed.

_Piper's POV_

Piper was looking out the window watching Annabeth. _God, why did she have to look like a damn goddess?_ She thought. Unlike Annabeth, Piper was not bisexual. She was fully lesbian, and proud of it. So what if she thought Annabeth was hot? So what if she happened to notice her perfectly round breasts when she checked up on her earlier? So what if she wanted to strangle Percy for kissing her woman?

_Whoa. Breathe, Piper. Breathe._ This is why it matters. Sometimes she lost control of her feelings towards Annabeth. She just wanted to stick her tongue down her throat! Well, maybe this slumber party will change things.

On purpose, she grabbed her sexiest piece of loungewear: a long, loose tank top that barley touched the top of her thighs. She was wearing a thong, as well under it. And she purposely was _not_ wearing a bra. (Or bringing one.) She was ready.

She grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She gabbed her duffel bag with her pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush and extra clothes in it. She said good night to her cabinmates, and headed off toward cabin three.

Wen she came in, Annabeth was just slipping on her shirt over her. She wasn't wearing a bra, either. But I guess who does when you're going to sleep. She was wearing a white, tight tank top and pink short shorts. Because she wasn't wearing a bra, you could see her boobs through the tank top. Yay, she thought.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I should've knocked."

"Oh, that's okay, Piper. We're all girls here. I have a whole night set up for us! We'll start with some Truth or Dare, watch a movie, and eat some midnight snacks. Cool?"

"Cool," Piper agreed. But Truth or Dare sounded a little risky. She hoped it was just a friendly game between them, and not something ugly that would reveal her true feelings towards Annabeth.

"Okay then," Annabeth broke her thoughts. "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth's POV_

Piper's face seemed to get nervous when she mentioned Truth or Dare, but she was back to normal when Annabeth suggested they start now.

"You okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Piper responded. "I, uh, just realized I forgot to change into my pajamas."

"Oh," Annabeth said sheepishly. "Well, there is a bathroom in the back."

"Oh that's okay," Piper insisted. "Like you said, we're all girls, right?"

Annabeth was hoping she wouldn't say that. She didn't want to lose control of herself and lunge at Piper trying to lick her pussy or something. But what could she do? Say no?

"Sure," Annabeth finally said.

Piper then set down her bag and took off her boots. Once she unzipped the bag, she pulled lout this really sexy pajama that couldn't possibly reach down even to her knee. Annabeth's heart began to race.

Piper carefully removed her pants, revealing a pink, laced thong. Annabeth unwillingly licked her lips at the thought.

"So, Beth" Piper broke her thoughts. She hoped she wasn't staring. She also loved it when Piper called her Beth. "What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Oh, uh," _come on Annabeth get it together!_ She scolded herself. "Oh right, we have Ted, Friends With Benefits, Just Go With It, Super 8, and "

She lost her train of thought because Piper pulled off her shirt, revealing the most perfect, bouncier boobs with soft pink nipples and tan skin. The only thing Piper was wearing was that pink, laced thong.

"And what?" Asked Piper. The worst part was that Piper wasn't putting on her pajamas. She was just tanning there with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Oh, and uh" Annabeth glanced down nervously at her feet and blinked a few times so she wouldn't go crazy. "Wet and Wild." She said between breaths,

"Oh, I've never heard of that one. What's it about?"

"I can't remember." Annabeth answered immediately. She just wanted her to put the fucking pajamas on! "How about we just play some Truth or Dare, okay?"

"Okay," Piper answered. She finally slipped on her tank top, and yes, it just barley touched her legs.

_Shit._

_Piper's POV_

Piper and Annabeth were sitting on pillows on the floor. Annabeth was very eager to start because she asked Piper "Truth or dare?"

Piper wasn't expecting for the game to start so quick! "Uh..I um...truth." She stuttered.

"Okay then, ummm...would you rather date Nico or my brother, Malcolm?"

"Um Nico" Piper said. "No offense to your brother, but he sort of creeps me out."

"Yeah," laughed Annabeth. "Try living with him." The girls both laughed and soon it was Piper's turn.

"Okay, Beth. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Piper began to think. _What would be a good dare? Something out of her comfort zone..._

"Okay. I dare you to go over to Nico's cabin where Percy is staying and kiss Nico in front of Percy."

"Can I say something to Percy first?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

_Annabeth's POV_

They were walking over to Nico's cabin, and Annabeth was starting to sweat. She didn't want to hurt Percy, but she was allowed to talk to him first so maybe he'll understand. Piper must have noticed her nervous facial expression, because she took her hand.

"Hey, maybe I went a little overboard. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Oh, thank gods! I was so nervous!" They turned around, hand in hand.

"But you will have to do something to pay for it" Piper said.

"Whatever you want. I just didn't want to be in that awkward situation." They got back to the cabin and Piper said something strange.

"Take your pants off."

"Sorry, what?"

"That's what you have to do for not doing the dare. Remove your shorts."

Annabeth didn't really see the problem. _Just a harmless consequence for not doing the dare._

Annabeth removed her shorts, revealing her bright blue thong. Annabeth noticed Piper's eyes get wide so she changed the subject.

"Well, why don't we watch a movie? It's getting late." Annabeth suggested.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth's POV_

Movie time. Annabeth and Piper both decided that Ted was the movie to watch. Annabeth popped up some popcorn and put the movie in. Her and Piper were now laying next to each other with their heads by the foot of the bed, holding up their head with their hands. No one was eating popcorn.

Annabeth and Piper's legs were dangling behind them. They began to play a small game of footsies. Annabeth would wrap her ankle around Piper's foot, and Piper would take Annabeth's foot and put it between both her ankles. They giggled. Soon, the girls were nose to nose.

Piper softly spoke. "I've seen this movie already."

"Yeah," Annabeth responded. "Me, too."

That is when Piper made the courageous move to kiss Annabeth. Annabeth didn't even see it coming. Soon, she felt Piper's tongue down her throat, and her hand squishing her pussy over her thong. Annabeth wondered if this was considered cheating on Percy.

_No_, she told herself. _He understands that I am bisexual. It'll only be one night, anyways._

Soon, Annabeth slipped off her tank top, and the real fun began.

_Piper's POV_

Piper couldn't believe this was happening! She was finally having some fun with her dream girl. Annabeth seemed to love it, so she began to rub her vagina. She didn't take off her thong yet, but like it made a difference. And when Annabeth took her top off, ahhh! Piper felt amazing. Her tongue and lips going against the feisty Annabeth's. Piper knew she couldn't win the battle on the mouth, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She swiftly grabbed Annabeth's wrist in a move so fast, Annabeth had no time to comprehend the situation. Soon Piper was on top, stool holding Annabeth's wrists down stretched out in front of them. Her pussy was directly on top of Annabeth's, so she took this as a chance to slightly grind on her. While doing that, Piper ferociously kissed and sucked Annabeth's neck. Annabeth moaned. This motivated Piper to do even more damage.

It was obvious Piper was in control, here. Piper now took of her pajamas and thong. Annabeth must have got the message, because her thong was gone. Both girls were now naked and in a sitting position, because Piper had to sit up to remove her clothes. The girls stopped and stared for a moment. Piper noticed Annabeth's large breasts against her tan skin. She noticed her hair curling down over her shoulders. She noticed her hand slowing inching toward her vagina. . .

Ad them it hit her. Annabeth was fingering Piper, and it felt amazing! Piper could no longer control it anymore. She stood up and pushed Annabeth against the wall.

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth's back hit the wall, but yet she felt no pain. She was too busy enjoying herself. Annabeth continued fingering Piper, as Piper wrapped her legs around Annabeth. Once again, they were pussy to pussy, and Annabeth's finger was in the middle of Piper's vagina and her own. She took out her hand and grabbed Piper's ass so tight.

"Fuck!" Piper screamed.

Annabeth smiled. She pushed Piper closer and closer to her to the point where if she pushed her anymore, they would be connected to each other. Annabeth, being bisexual, wasn't used to nothing being inside of her. Piper didn't have a dick, so what was she going to do? She needed something inside of her now! She quickly took the first thing that caught her eye: the television remote.

She released Piper, who looked concerned yet mystified to see what else Annabeth had in store for her. Once Annabeth had the remote, her and Piper kneeled on the floor in front of each other. Annabeth inched closer to Piper, as did Piper to her. Soon the remote was millimeters away from their pussies.

Annabeth decided to make the move, since she knew what she was doing. She jammed the remote inside of her, and Piper immediately followed, now both of them on either side of the remote. Piper had a pained look on her face, because she was not yet used to a penis being inside of her. Her look of pain soon turned to pleasure, and that's when Annabeth knew, it was time for their tongues to meet again.

Suddenly, the door opened and Percy came running in with his sword.

"What the hell is going on!" He demanded. I heard screaming and thumping so I came here as fast as I can! And-what the fuck?"

Annabeth saw that he was just analyzing the fact that his cabin was a mess, and there were two naked girls on the ground with a T.V. remote stuck between them. The girls just looked at each other and smiled. Piper closed the door. Annabeth took Percy's hand and laid him down on the bed. She began to unbutton his pants. Piper came over and began to remove his shirt.

Annabeth smiled. "It's about time. The remote wasn't really working out."

And the party started.


	4. Chapter 4

_Piper's POV_

Piper had to admit it, she was a bit nervous. She has never been with a guy before, ever. Now to be here in from it Annabeth and Percy, she didn't want to embarrass herself. She was slowly taking off his shirt, but she didn't feel an ounce of pleasure for this boy. Her heart knew she liked girls not guys. But Annabeth seemed to be enjoying herself. . .

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth was happy Percy had decided to show up. Now she had two people she loved here with her. She pulled his zipper with her teeth and licked the spot just above his bellybutton. He moaned. "Annabeth, I can't do this." He said.

"Why not?" Annabeth whined like a five year old. She liked what was happening. She was just getting his jeans off his ankles.

"Beth, I love you to pieces, and I like Piper, but this just doesn't seem right." Percy was now laying on the bed in his socks and boxers, propping himself on his elbows to face Annabeth. Piper was next to him, awkwardly not making eye contact with either of the two.

Annabeth frowned. _No, this can't be happening_, she thought to herself. _I just wanted to have a good time. But I guess she should put her boyfriend first. . ._

_Percy's POV_

Percy had no idea how he got into this mess. He heard some weird noises over here, so he decided to check it out. Next thing he knew, he was being stripped down about to have a threesome with two very beautiful girls, but it would be awkward and weird to have Piper there. He loved Annabeth, and when he was aging sex with her it was just them, alone, and because they loved each other. He couldn't be pushed around having sexual interactions with his girlfriends' friends!

Regular girlfriends wouldn't stand for this. He began to get up and pull his pants up when Piper did an unexpected move.

_Piper's POV_

Piper loved Annabeth. She knew Annabeth loved her, too. She wanted them to be happy. So, in spite of getting the threesome Annabeth wanted, Piper toppled Percy and stuck her breasts in his face. She didn't particularly enjoy it as much as she would have with a women, but it was pleasurable. Annabeth must have like it, because soon she felt Annabeth behind her sucking on Percy while grabbing Piper's ass at the same time. Piper felt Annabeth squeezing and pinching her ass, and then bringing her whole had under her ass to the front of her vagina and messing around in there.

Percy began to suck on Piper's breast. I guess if he couldn't win the battle, might as well join them. Piper was getting tired of this though. She wanted Annabeth.

_Percy's POV_

Well, he couldn't stop them. If this is what they wanted, it's what they were going to get. Sooner or later, the white sticking juices of all the three of them were stained on the sheets. The loud moans of the three were just unbearable. Percy had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth was finally having the threesome of her life! She sucked on Percy's dick while  
Sticking her fingers into Piper's pussy. Before she knew it, Piper turned around around and pinned Annabeth to the bed. She rubbed her vagina against hers and began rubbing Piper's breast wildly. But what about Percy.

He found his way, alright. He stuck his dick into Annabeth's vagina so hard, Annabeth screamed. It slowly began to turn into a moan of pleasure and she could feel Percy thrusting in and out. Piper was busy rubbing her pussy violently and sticking her tounge down her throat.

She was having a great time!

_Author's Note: Hello, people of Earth. This is how I am ending the story. I figured you guys have a lot of different ways you would like the story to end, based on the reviews I got. So, if you have any ideas on how to end the story, I will consider the options and put the best ending in the story. I hope you have enjoyed this fourth chapter, though. Hurry and come up with an ending, people!_


End file.
